


Apple

by Mystery_Writer



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Suicide Attempt, but nothing to bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer
Summary: This is just a snippet I thought of while laying in bedHad to write it quickly before I forgot about it





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Leave and comment and kudos please!

The woman stood in front of Julius, tall with a black cloak and hood to conceal her identity,  
"I know what you desire most in this world...you want to go where he cannot find you."  
Julius' eye widened in shock 'how did she know?'  
The cloaked figure grinned at him, "I know many things young one." Then she frowned, "I know that you have tried countless times to run away only to be captured, locked up...punished, I know about the scars and the bruises you're forced to hide under such beautiful clothing." He rubbed his arm, flinching when he touched a still healing wound.  
"There is away...but..."  
He watched as she moved her arm from under her cloak as she pulled out...an apple?  
He looked at her green eyes wide with curiosity, "if you eat even just a small bite of this apple you will go to a place where he cannot reach you..."  
Looking back at the apple, it was big and bright red but there was something...off about it it had a weird purple/green shine,  
"but how would this piece of fruit help me? He has connections almost every wh-" Julius stopped and stared at the lady, one bright blue eye shining from under her hood,  
"W-wait do you mean that if I eat this then..", Closing her eye she nodded, "W-will it hurt?"  
"No, young one, if you so chose this it will not hurt, it will be like you falling asleep in a warm embrace."  
Julius felt tears burn at his eyes and he closed them, thinking about all the things his been through since coming here; so much of his blood was spilled from his body and the branding mark on his lower back shooting pain through his body no matter what the healers did.  
A soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, "Julius are you up? I want to speak with you." It was him, how dare he come here with that disgusting soft voice, trying to be nice to him after everything that bastard did to him! He looked back to the woman with the apple still in her bandaged hand. He grabbed it as the knocking got louder,  
"Julius unlock the door!"  
brought it to his mouth,  
"Please!"  
And took a large bite from it then quickly chewed and swallowed before but before he could take another one he froze as warm feeling shot through his body.  
The apple dropped from his hands as he fell backwards onto the floor, the sleepiness came as he heard the door being kicked in.  
Julius didn't care what came after he was just happy he was free.  
(Different p.o.v)  
Albert, with the help of a guard, was able to kick the door down but he froze at seeing Julius laying on the floor with a cloaked figure standing above him. Ignoring the figure he ran over to the young man and fell to his knees. Being very careful he turned Julius' head towards him, checking his pulse,it was faint but it was there!  
"Julius.." Albert pat his the side of his face in an attempt to wake him but nothing,  
"You are to late, Lord." He looked up to the woman, glaring,  
"What did you do to him?"  
She glared at him, "nothing, all I did was give him what he wished for."  
"And what was that?!"  
"To be free...from you." Albert eyes widened, his throat dried up and rasped out,  
"Why..?"  
The woman scoffed at him, lifting up her arm she pulled back her hood to revel a beautiful woman with scars on her face the worst was the jagged one going through her milk white eye; she had black hair curly with a chunk of it white. She pointed towards the young man on the floor,  
"Look at him, look at what you've done to him! Keeping him locked in this place like a caged bird. He wanted freedom, so he called for help and I came to free him."  
Tears dripped from his eyes, he gathered Julius into his arms. He saw the apple, it had rolled a few feet away.  
"Don't even think about it, the poison only works for the one who asked for it and who i believe deserves it."  
"Please, how do I save him?"  
Black-hair woman glared at him, looking him up and down.  
"Please, I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back." She sighed, she pulled a thick leather book from her hip-pouch, tossing it on the ground. Albert flinched at the loud noise and looked up at her,  
"If you truly love him as it seems then use this book to find an antidote. He'll be in a coma like sleep for 7 days, that is your time limit."  
"Thank you..." She scoffed and pulled up her hood then leap out the window.  
Albert grabbed the book then turned towards his guard, "Gather all the healers and any magic users in the mansion!"  
The man nodded and quickly ran out of the door, yelling for the other guards.  
Albert turned back towards the man in his arms, smiling sadly, he placed a kiss against his forehead,  
"Don't worry, love, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back and I'll make it all up to you..."


End file.
